


I want to feel like a hostage

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bloodplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Violence, also this is still mostly just porn and not a ton of abuse included but like I said, and kind of, basically this fic highlights the unhealthiness of this more than my other fics, btw despite all the negative tags, i guess?, still more than my others, the actual sex is still consensual, this one is pwp too but also has more of the unhealthiness and abuse included, unlike my usual crying in smut fics this one is actually a Bad Crying, warning for romanticizing the shitty relationship through nathan's eyes sometimes, which are complete pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: And Nathan knew Jefferson could ruin him, he'd warned Nathan of that much, he was just being difficult, for some reason. Pushing Jefferson, trying to get him to snap, it seemed. Maybe he wanted rough, angry sex. If that was the case, Jefferson was happy to shut his little mouth up.Well, actually, he was going to shut the little fucker up anyway, sex or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some nasty bullshit. I haven't reread this so please point out any errors and junk  
> still have a few more I haven't uploaded. maybe I'll get to that soon
> 
> also title is from hostage by nothing but thieves which has a line that says "I'll come when you call me a little bitch" and if that line isn't 100% nathan prescott during sex I don't know what is

Nathan is being such a  _ fucking _ brat, being so difficult, refusing to shut his mouth. Talking about how Jefferson can't  _ threaten _ him, he's a  _ Prescott _ , and nobody can threaten a Prescott.

 

But Jefferson can. He could threaten to tell the police Nathan had killed Rachel Amber, he could tell Nathan was kidnapping girls, he could pin the whole damn thing on Nathan. And that boy had been so wrapped around his finger he’d gone along with everything so perfectly, made him so easy to frame for all of it.

 

And Nathan knew Jefferson could ruin him, he'd warned Nathan of that much, he was just being difficult, for some reason. Pushing Jefferson, trying to get him to snap, it seemed. Maybe he wanted rough, angry sex. If that was the case, Jefferson was happy to shut his little mouth up. 

 

Well, actually, he was going to shut the little fucker up anyway, sex or not.

 

Jefferson took a step closer, wrapped his hand around Nathan's pretty little throat, slammed him back against the wall. Nathan bared his teeth, sneered, spat out a curse. 

 

Jefferson squeezed his neck harder, and, hell, he knew Nathan got off on this sometimes, but he would settle for Nathan getting horny rather than frightened. Either would make him shut his fucking mouth.

 

“You'll be good, or I  _ will _ expose you. Do you understand me, Nathan?”

 

“Fuck you. I'm not scared of you, my family owns this town, owns  _ you _ . Now let me go, you bitch.”

 

Jefferson squeezed again, saw something change in Nathan's eyes, saw them soften just a bit. It was enough, Jefferson knew he could get Nathan horny enough to shut up and bend over, and that's exactly what he'd do. 

 

Nathan wasn't quite that easy though, because his expression was still hard, angry. “Can’t you fuckin’ hear, old man? I said let go.”

 

“No. Behave.” 

 

Nathan wrinkled up his nose, wriggled around, tried to get loose. Pried at Jefferson's wrist with both hands, didn't get very far. Then jerked his knee up, aiming between Jefferson's legs, and Jefferson moved out of the way just in time not to get hurt.

 

And now Jefferson was  _ pissed _ , couldn't believe that little shit would try to knee him in the balls. “You little  _ bitch _ .” Jefferson reached into his pocket, immediately slammed Nathan back up against the wall, and pulled out a pocketknife, pressed the blade up against Nathan's throat, not hard enough to cut in, but enough for Nathan to feel the pressure. 

 

Nathan swallowed, thick and suddenly nervous. Glanced down at Jefferson's hand, trying to see the knife, but his expression didn't falter, not yet, he was still angry and defiant. 

 

But that was okay. Jefferson would get rid of it.

 

“Is this what you were going for?” Jefferson pressed the blade in a little harder, sharp edge just barely digging into his skin. The cut was so skinny, it took a few seconds for the small drop of blood to squeeze out. Jefferson moved his free hand to wipe at the small trickle of blood, had it all on his index finger. Pressed his finger to Nathan's lips, smearing some there. “Suck on it.”

 

Jefferson expected more resistance, as stubborn as Nathan was. But Nathan was either scared enough, or getting horny enough, to obey, and parted his lips, let Jefferson rub his finger over his tongue and sucked. 

 

Jefferson spared a glance down to Nathan's crotch, cock half-hard, and Jefferson let out this cruel sounding laugh. “Are you really into me pressing a knife to your throat? Christ. You're such a slut.” 

 

Nathan finally had let his anger melt away, too concerned with sucking on Jefferson's finger. Mark fucking knew it, give the boy something to suck on and he was putty in your hands. Little whore was so predictable, always so eager, didn't matter what mood he was in beforehand. 

 

“Really, I should have guessed. You like it when I choke that pretty throat of yours, only makes sense you'd like this, too.” Jefferson withdrew his finger, and Nathan looked almost disappointed. This was a much better look on him that that angry face, and it was always so easy to get him here. 

 

Jefferson trailed the knife down Nathan's jawline, not hard enough to slice, then down his neck, pressed the knife against the collar of his shirt. He considered just cutting them off of him, Nathan could afford to replace them, but he decided against it and pulled the knife away. “Take these off.”

 

Nathan was shrugging his jacket off the second Jefferson commanded him to undress. “You're such an asshole,” he accused, momentarily out of his arousal-induced trance, but he was still obeying, still unbuttoning his over shirt.

 

“You love me this way. Who else would cater to your masochistic side like I do?”

 

Nathan had to admit that he had a point. Who else would hold a knife to his throat and let it turn into sex? Didn't say that, though, just pulled off his shirt, leaned back against the wall. 

 

“No. Pants too, go on.”

 

Oh. So they were really doing this, Mark was going to fuck him. 

 

Nathan didn't hesitate, just started unzipping his jeans, pulled them down along with his boxers and kicked then aside. 

 

Mark pushed him back up against the wall, pressed the knife back against that pretty, pale throat. He wondered, briefly, what it would be like to just cut in all the way, slice him open and be done with him. But, no, Mark loved fucking him too much, he couldn't kill him, not yet anyways. Still, he wanted blood to run down Nathan's skinny little neck, so he pressed the knife in just barely, drew another small rivulet of blood that started oozing out. Jefferson groaned, leaned in, licked up the blood and sucked on the cut. Nathan's eyelids fluttered closed, and he whimpered, tipping up his chin, baring his throat for Mark. 

 

God, Nathan was so fucking  _ easy _ . And Mark wouldn't have it any other way; it made Nathan so malleable, so controllable, kept him so obedient. 

 

Mark pressed his finger against the cut, made more blood seep out, and he sucked on it again, getting Nathan's blood all over his tongue. He pulled back, looked at Nathan's face, all the animosity gone from it, replaced with lust. 

 

“What happened to that attitude? What, you get a boner and suddenly lose all that teen rage of yours?”

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

Jefferson ran the blade over Nathan's collarbone, slicing a thin line along it. “Don’t play at hostile, Nathan. I can see you're not angry anymore, it's all in your eyes. Now, behave for me, and I might fuck that tight little ass of yours.” 

 

Nathan let out a shaky breath. Nodded, admitted defeat right then and there. He'd lost the argument, he'd given it up all just because he'd gotten horny. And normally his pride wouldn't let him lose, but his arousal drowned that out, made him submit, and he shivered at the touch of the cold blade drawing another thin line under the last one. 

 

“Christ, look at you.” Jefferson ran the tip of the blade gently down to Nathan's nipple, didn't cut in, just let him feel it there, and Nathan whined, the chill of the knife making his nipple hard. Jefferson pulled the knife away, pressed his mouth over Nathan's nipple, flicked his tongue over it. 

 

Nathan gasped softly, tangled his fingers in Jefferson's hair. Jefferson ran the blade over Nathan's side, down to his hipbone, pressed the knife in and left a cut along his hip, then slowly got to his knees and licked up the length of it, cleaning away the blood right as it oozed out.

 

Nathan was fully hard now, and Jefferson turned his head to press a kiss at the base of his cock. Nathan whined, pushed his hips forward. 

 

Jefferson pushed his little knife against Nathan's shaft, and Nathan tensed up, held his breath. Surely, Jefferson wouldn't cut his dick... Right? But the anticipation made him hot, had his heart beating fast, because he wasn't quite sure if Mark would or not. 

 

But Mark didn't press it in harder, didn't cut the sensitive skin on his cock, just trailed the blade down to the head and pressed kisses in its wake.

 

Nathan sighed, both in relief and in pleasure,  and Mark looked up at him through his lashes, sucked on the last cut he'd made again. 

 

It was such a rare thing, for Mark to be on his knees, and Nathan was thoroughly enjoying it. And he enjoyed the sting from the thin little cuts Jefferson was making in his skin, loved watching and feeling Jefferson lick and suck the blood away. 

 

Jefferson went back to work, running the knife down his hip to the inside of his thigh, pushed the blade down, sliced into the sensitive skin there, and Nathan moaned, spread his legs just a little wider. Again, Jefferson licked up the cut, then kissed at the dip in his inner thigh, turned his head to take one of Nathan's balls in his mouth.

 

Nathan made a pitifully high-pitched moan, bucked his hips involuntarily, leaned his head back against the wall. 

 

Jefferson pressed the knife right up where Nathan's leg met his crotch, made a cut, just a little deeper than the others, and Nathan practically yelped. He put his hand on Jefferson's shoulder, trying to keep himself steady, and Jefferson pushed at his leg, making him widen his stance so he could once again lick at the wound. 

 

Nathan was so fucking hard it hurt. “Please,” he said, voice quiet, barely-there, but desperate.

 

“Hm?” Jefferson looked up at him, kissed at the cut, and Nathan gasped shakily. 

 

“Please fuck me. I--sorry for... for earlier, 'm sorry, just fuck me.”

 

Jefferson laughed, somehow sincerely amused and cruel at the same time. “Oh, so you try to knee me in the balls, and now you're begging me to fuck you? Why should I do anything for you, you little bitch?”

 

“ _ Please _ . I-” Nathan exhaled heavily, swallowed. “Sorry I was pissy, I’m sorry, daddy. Please, just…” 

 

“I believe I asked you a question.”

 

Nathan nodded, licked his lips, tried his best to come up with an answer. “Because I need you to punish me.”

 

“How trite. You think a cliché porn line will work? No, give me a real reason.”

 

Nathan sighed quietly, glanced away. He couldn't think, couldn't decide on a reason, just started bullshitting. “Because I was acting out to make you mad. Because I wanted you to pin me down and fuck me, I had to get you pissed 'cause I love the way you fuck when you're angry, I wanted you so bad, please?” It was a lie, Nathan had just been in a bad mood, but he could stretch the truth a little. 

 

Jefferson kissed his hip, trailed them up to his navel, rested his chin on Nathan's tummy and looked up at him. “You're such a slut. Every fucking time we fight, you give up so easy. God, Nathan, but I love you this way. So eager to bend over and take it.”

 

Nathan bit his lip, nodded. It was true, he couldn't deny it. Jefferson always won fights, always, because he’d never really  _ fight _ for long, not when Nathan got a boner from being shoved around and roughed up a little. Jefferson  _ always  _ used that to shut Nathan up, make him obedient, and at this point, Nathan had stopped being ashamed. 

 

Jefferson ran a finger over one of the cuts on Nathan's hip. “Do they sting?”

 

“A little.”

 

“You love it, don't you?”

 

“Yes, sir. Uh, I mean,  _ daddy _ . Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good. Good, now, see? I knew you could behave. And christ you're pretty when you mind me, you know that? Fucking gorgeous.” He emphasized his compliment by slicing another cut into Nathan's skin, this time on the flesh of his outer thigh.

 

This time he didn't lick it, instead wiping the blood with his finger and reaching up to press it against Nathan's lips. Nathan obeyed, opened his mouth, again sucking his own blood off of Jefferson's finger. 

 

“God, you're the prettiest little thing.  _ Fuck _ , that face of yours.”

 

Nathan was trying so hard to be good, sucked harder on Jefferson's finger. Whined when Jefferson pulled it out of his mouth and ran it over his bottom lip. 

 

Jefferson stood back up, wiped the saliva off on his pants. Put his hand on Nathan's cheek, ran his thumb over his lips. And Nathan was trying to look good for him, had this pouty little expression that he knew Jefferson loved. 

 

Jefferson leaned in, pressed his lips to Nathan's, that he immediately parted for him, let Jefferson lick into his mouth. There was still a hint of blood on Jefferson's tongue, and Nathan groaned quietly, eyes fluttering shut again. 

 

Running the little blade up Nathan's chest, Jefferson pulled back enough to meet Nathan's eyes. “I suppose I can fuck you. That what you want?”

 

“Yeah.  _ Yeah _ , please.”

 

Jefferson grabbed Nathan's face, squeezed his cheeks roughly, pressed his fingers in hard. “Fine. But don't ever fucking disrespect me like that again, or I  _ will _ kill you, do you understand, you insolent little fuck?”

 

Nathan whimpered, squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes.”

 

Jefferson wasn't satisfied, pulled back his hand and slapped his face, making Nathan cry out. “Yes, what?”

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , I-... I understand, daddy, I'm sorry.” Nathan's eyes were watering, so close to tears because his cheek stung, and he gasped pitifully, trying to hold back a sob.

 

Jefferson just smiled at him, rubbed at his cheek gently, trying to soothe the sting. “Good. Good boy. I'm sorry I hit you, Nathan, you know I have a temper. You'll forgive me, right?”

 

A little tear spilled down Nathan's cheek, and Jefferson wiped it away with his thumb, so gentle and caring. Nathan nodded, wiped at his other eye. “It's okay. I deserved it.” 

 

“You just push me sometimes. You know I love you, though, don't you?”

 

Another nod. “Yeah. I know. I love you, too.”

 

“I know. Come here.” Jefferson pulled Nathan into a hug, and Nathan pressed his face against Jefferson's neck, nuzzled him. “I'm sorry again, Nate, I really am.”

 

Nathan believed him. Maybe he shouldn't, because this had happened before, countless times, but he did.

 

And Jefferson pressed a kiss to his temple, and Nathan didn't doubt him anymore, he knew he was sorry, he knew he always pushed Jefferson too far. He was just lucky Mark still put up with him, let alone still kissed him, still touched him. 

 

“Now, I think I promised to fuck you, you still want that?” 

 

Nathan nodded again, pulled his face away from Jefferson's neck.

 

And Jefferson laughed softly, ran his fingers through Nathan's hair. “Of course you do, you little whore. Go on, then, go get on the couch.”

 

Nathan stepped around Jefferson and went over to the couch, crawled up onto it and laid down on his belly. He heard Jefferson going through a drawer in his desk, then footsteps coming closer, felt a hand run up his leg. 

 

“Look at you. God, you're so damn cute. But I don't think you've got enough cuts back here, what do you think?” Jefferson sat the lube on the coffee table, pulled his little knife back out and gently ran it up and over Nathan's ass. “You want me to carve you up some more?”

 

Nathan let out a shaky breath, but nodded. He loved it, loved the adrenaline, and loved that he could put the trust in Jefferson not to kill him even if he was naked and vulnerable and always being so  _ difficult _ . 

 

Jefferson moved his hand and pressed the knife right at the base of Nathan's neck, then started slicing a thin line right down his spine, all the way down to the crack of his ass, made Nathan whine and arch his back away from the sting. 

 

He was such a pretty little thing, pale back exposed and starting to bleed. Mark ran the knife down his back again, a much shorter cut this time, but it had Nathan moaning all the same. 

 

Jefferson almost couldn't believe how much Nathan liked this, but when he thought about it, it fit Nathan's pattern. Nathan loved being hurt during sex, loved being spanked and choked and having his hair pulled, loved being bitten and scratched and even slapped. This was just yet another kink to add to the list. 

 

Nathan’s voice came out quiet when he spoke, but desperate. “Mark, I--  _ fuck _ , please fuck me. Please?” 

 

Jefferson ran a hand over Nathan's ass, squeezed, then moved his hand and started sliding it down the crack of Nathan's ass, rubbed his finger right up against Nathan's tight little hole. 

 

Nathan pushed his hips back against the finger, wanted  _ something _ inside of him, but Mark moved his hand away, and Nathan huffed, frustrated. 

 

But apparently Jefferson wasn't going to keep him waiting too long, because he heard the bottle of lube open. And before he knew it, felt Jefferson's cockhead pressed right up against his ass.

 

Okay. So, no prep. Nathan could deal with that, he could take it, if only because he knew Jefferson loved fucking him when he was just a little too tight. 

 

Jefferson put his hands on Nathan's hips, and Nathan took in a shaky breath, bracing himself for at least a little bit of pain, and Mark started working his hips, pushing his cock in a little at a time.

 

Nathan's mouth fell open, and he let out this low moan, squeezed his eyes shut. Yeah, it burned a little, but it felt so  _ good _ , loved the feeling of a too-tight stretch along with the sting of the cuts all over his body. 

 

When Jefferson had pushed all the way in, Nathan felt a hand in his hair, had his head yanked back so hard it hurt, felt the knife back at his throat. “ _ Yeah _ .” 

 

“Shut the fuck up. You only speak when spoken to, understand?”

 

Nathan nodded his understanding, let out a moan, loved when Mark treated him like shit when they fucked. And besides, using it to get off sometimes made him feel a little better about when Mark really meant what he said. 

 

Jefferson pressed the blade in a little harder, closer, enough to draw a thin stream of blood. “What was that? Try again, slut.”

 

“Yes,  _ yeah _ , I understand, daddy,” Nathan insisted, whimpering quietly. 

 

“There you go, that's better. Now I'm going to put this knife down, and I'm going to fuck you, and you're not going to say a damn thing. Only thing I want to hear out of you is those pretty little moans.” 

 

Jefferson moved the knife away from Nathan's throat, set it on the coffee table. Then his free hand went to Nathan's hip, gripped hard, and he pulled almost all the way out just to slam back in.

 

Nathan cried out, mostly in pleasure, even if it hurt a bit. He made this high pitched noise in the back of his throat, pushed his little hips back again, encouraging Jefferson to do it again. 

 

So he did, pulled back and pushed back in, hard and rough, then didn't stop, just kept slapping his hips up against Nathan's ass, and Nathan was practically screaming it felt so good. He wanted to beg, wanted to swear, but he couldn't, couldn't disobey and say anything, so instead he just moaned, long and loud and so  _ desperate _ . 

 

“That's it. Christ, you make the most gorgeous noises, you know that? Fuck.”

 

Nathan responded with a groan, lowered himself down so his face was pressed against the couch, ass still in the air. 

 

“And you're so goddamn  _ tight _ . How does a little cockslut like you ever feel this good?” It was always just fucking amazing, Nathan would get so fucked open and stretched, and he was tight as a virgin again a day or so later and, christ, Jefferson loved it, loved getting to feel that sweet ass stretch open for him again and again. 

 

Jefferson jerked his head back by his hair again, made Nathan yell, and fucked into him even harder, trusts so punishing his little ass would be red by the time he finished. But Nathan loved it, was moaning almost nonstop, had his back arched and was pushing his hips back to meet Jefferson's thrusting. 

 

“Look at you. Jesus, always so desperate. You're such a whore for me, Nathan. Taking my cock so well and loving every second of it.”

 

Nathan nodded, whimpered and moaned the whole time, was so close to coming, god, he just needed a little more, needed to touch himself, but wasn't sure if he was allowed. 

 

Jefferson reached around to run two fingers through the blood on Nathan's neck, then pressed his fingers against Nathan's lips. Nathan took them into his mouth again, sucked on them eagerly, and when Jefferson pulled them out of his mouth, his hand finally,  _ finally _ went to stroke Nathan's cock. 

 

Nathan went between bucking his hips into Jefferson's hand, and rocking backwards onto his cock, and he was jerked forward every time Jefferson slammed into him. 

 

He had his eyes squeezed shut, kept making these cute little  _ ah, ah _ sounds, got louder every time Jefferson's cock rubbed his prostate. Then he made this loud  _ whimper _ , sounded so fucking adorable and pathetic all at once, and came all over Jefferson's hand and the plastic on the couch. 

 

Jefferson jerked him off through his orgasm, muttered filthy encouragements like, ‘ _ yeah, cum for me you little whore.’  _ Which just made Nathan moan that much more, made him whine, made him keep pushing his little hips back onto Jefferson's dick even after he'd finished coming.

 

“You just can't get enough, can you, slut?” Jefferson pulled on his hair again, hard and rough, jerked his head back. Jefferson reached over to grab his knife again, pressed it gently against Nathan's throat, just hard enough for him to feel it. Nathan exhaled shakily, but it turned into a soft moan, and Jefferson was careful to move his hand away from Nathan's neck in time with his thrusting, just barely, so he wouldn't shove Nathan onto it and slit that skinny throat. 

 

But Nathan apparently didn't feel threatened at all, trusted Jefferson fully, because he wasn't worried, just kept his mouth parted, kept moaning wordlessly while Jefferson fucked him. 

 

Jefferson moved the knife away from his neck, instead pressed it against his back and sliced another thin line, much shakier than the first with the way he was pounding into Nathan. It made it cut in deeper, made Nathan yell, but he didn't ask Jefferson to stop, so he didn't. 

 

Then Jefferson just lightly ran the blade up and down Nathan's back, gentle, not cutting him up anymore. “I'm going to cum in that tight little cunt, that what you want?” He yanked at Nathan's hair again, knew the feminization would make him groan. And it did, Nathan made such a pretty sound, nodded eagerly. 

 

So Jefferson thrusted in a few more times, then emptied himself into Nathan's hole, moaned at the feeling of filling Nathan up. He always loved this part; and loved licking it out afterwards, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

 

Jefferson pulled out, and Nathan kept his ass up, knew what was coming. Felt Jefferson's beard scratch against his ass cheeks, felt a warm, wet tongue run over his hole. Nathan pushed back against Jefferson's mouth, shoved his ass up in his face. 

 

Jefferson kissed and licked, hummed. Moved the knife again and cut a thin line along one of Nathan's ass cheeks. 

 

Nathan whimpered again, hung his head. God, he felt so  _ good _ , and if it weren't for fucking refractory periods, he'd already be hard again.

 

Jefferson finished eating him out. Gave his little hole one last lick, then sat back up. Ran his hand over Nathan's ass, squeezed. Set the knife down on the table and ran his hands up Nathan's back. “You really liked that a lot.”

 

It wasn't a question, but Nathan answered anyway. “Yeah.” 

 

“I did, too. I like marking my little whore up. I think maybe I should carve my name into your ass, what do you think?”

 

Nathan snorted a laugh. “Yeah, great idea. You know I sleep around too much to have your name on me anywhere.” 

 

“How about just  _ ‘mine _ ’, then?” 

 

“Sure. Whatever, go for it.”

 

So Jefferson grabbed the knife again. Pressed just the tip against Nathan's ass and started cutting in letters, thought about writing something like 'my whore’, but eventually decided just to stick with 'mine’. It was simple enough and got the point across.

 

“There.  _ Mine _ . No matter how many of those little assholes you let fuck you, you're always mine, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, daddy,” Nathan answered, just like he was supposed to. He could be so obedient sometimes.

 

“Good. You'll always be mine, you know I love you.”

 

Nathan thought about Jefferson hitting him for a moment. Sure, Nathan could get behind being hit when they fucked, but it made him think about the other times Jefferson had raised a hand to him. 

 

He doubted, for a moment, that Jefferson really loved him.

 

But he pushed that thought away. Of course Jefferson loved him, he was only looking out for him.  _ Tough love _ is what his father had always called it. But at least with Mark, the  _ 'tough love’ _ eventually turned back into gentle affection, even if it took days.

 

So Nathan still believed Jefferson loved him. He had to, to put up with him this long, right? 

 

Nathan smiled a little. Yeah, Jefferson  _ had _ to love him. He had to. So Nathan sighed happily at the realization and rested his head down on the couch. 

  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
